А ведь в начале все было нормально
by Arekusei
Summary: как я вижу мир наруто
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

А ведь в начале всё было нормально...

..."-Ну что же ты достойный воин , не удивительно ведь ты же Узумаки но этого не достаточно что бы победить меня.. Время показать тебе легендарную силу клана Учиха."

Вокруг Мадары начало образовываться очертания воина самурая более известного как Сусанно ростом эта техника была где-то 4 метра. Сначала это был обычный скелет потом он начал покрываться доспехами и рости , рядом с головой появилась ещё одна в руках появились длинные ярко синего цвета клинки казалось что это существо появилось из ада ведь от него излучалась энергия разрушения и ненависти это и была та самая легендарная сила клана Учиха. Мадара находился в голове Сусанно. Это чудище зашевелилось оно сделало один шаг и земля задрожала под тяжестью техники , второй,

третий казалось один вид мог заставить задрожать любого даже того кто повидал многое но даже то не сравниться с этим уровнем. Мадара шел огромными шагами пару секунд и он уже рядом с Акиминой он заносит гигантскую руку с мячом и молниеносно обрушивает свой гнев на неё .Акини успела увернуться и отойти на безопасное расстояние.

-'Чёрт теперь я могу и умереть ведь не каждый день сталкиваешься с техникой уровень которой порядком выше твоих. Как же Хаширама дрался с ним , наверно, техники первого не уступали Мадаре. Что же делать пару таких взмахов и я буду нарезано как лапша. У рамен как же я хочу поесть его... Чёрт Акини а чём ты думаешь какой к чёрту рамен! хотя если большая порция а лучше двойная и огромная то может быть Ками я уже чувствую его аромат нежный вкус мяса чуть-чуть островатый вкус бульона домашняя и такая знакомая обстановка в Ичираку и ...' Её мысли были прерваны мощным ударом который мог спокойно отправить её прямиком в Коноху хотя до неё было километров 20. Она полетела вращаясь в воздухе а потом проехалась по земле и была остоновлена камнем в который на всей скорости она врезалась. Акини лежала на земле пару минут не двигаясь , потом собрав все свои силы в кулак она начала медленно вставать сначала на колени а позже она стояла на ногах готовая драться дальше. Её волосы были лицо с одной стороны стороны было все синяках и ушибах ,кровь маленькой полоской стекала с разбитого лба. левая рука была сломана а правая вся порезах.

'Да уж ну и дура же я как я могла отвлечься на рамен это чуть не стоило мне моей жизни. Ладно надо придумать план или стратегию боя! Так Сусанно идеальная защита и в нападении тоже пока он там мне его не достать если пойти на таран и попробовать разбить или сделать брешь в одном произвольном месте и пробраться внутрь и уже тогда атаковать Мадару!? Вариант но легче подумать чем сделать. Техникой стихии ветра? Можно , только на одно пробитие я потрачу уйму чакры а потом идти голыми руками эээ точнее с голой и адски травмированной рукой. Как всё трудно не хотелось но походу придёться использовать их и это...'

*Кхм я не "это" ты убогая. Я живое существо можно сказать животное я на тебя пожалуюсь защитникам животных ты..

'Ладно прости прости не хотела просто хотела сказать что мне нужна сила ты дашь мне ее?'

*Нет!*

'Позязя ты такая добрая весёлая самая лучшая!'

*НЕТ*

' Эй не забывай если я умру то ты тоже давай уже помогай мне!'

*Вот как мы заговорили значит так но ладно. Только учти я - не "это" а так я всегда готова спасти твою жизнь.*

'Спасибо, ну что тогда зададим "Шмадаре" перцу.'

Вокруг Акини появилась чакра персикого цвета ёё становилось всё больше и взаде начились образовываться хвосты их было 10. Чакра окутала девушку и чем-то была похожа на очертании лисы маленькие ушки на голове и 10 хвостов (да согласен не на простую лису;) ) Раны на её теле заживали практически сразу оставляя только маленькие шрамы теперь она могла сного драться только сейчас силы было больше.

"Хм ты джинчурики? Интересно тогда я хотел бы испытать на тебе одну технику уверен тебе понравиться"

'Не нравиться мне его улыбка'

Мадара начал складывать печати.

\- "Tengai Shinsei божественный метеорит"

"Э ну и что ха ха походу его техника не сработала а это точно Мадара с его божественной силой а не кто-то другой?!ХА-ха да уж теперь понятно почему Хаширама победил его но хотя у каждого да у Мадары бывают несчастливые дни!Хотя странно сколько мы уже деремся с темнело как-то быстро однако вроде бы ещё должен быть день"?

*Дура вверх посмотри! Чёрт твоё легкомыслие и тупизна которая иногда проявляеться убивает меня.*

"ТВОЮ МАТЬ Э-Э-ТО ЧТО ЗА ПОКЕМОН? Это иллюзия или нет?Слушай а с ним можно договориться типа Узумаки + Учиха = дружба навсегда , дружба на мизинчиках и всё такое , а ?

*Не думаю что он намерен дружить ты на его лицо посмотри ненависть и высокомерие прямо написано на нём *

"Чёрт а ведь в начале всё было нормально..."


	2. Глава 2

Глава 2

В лесу рядом с Конохой.

В лесу было тихо иногда можно услышать пение птиц , шорох их крыльев , тихое журчание реки. На одной поляне появился портал из него вышла девушка с длинными красными волосами до лопаток , на ней было платье персикового цвета. Она посмотрела по сторонам , подошла к дереву и присела под ним прислонившись спиной к стволу.

-Фух как хорошо всё таки сесть и отдохнуть.Всё таки техники такого уровня всегда забирает много чакры и сил. Стоп. Странно а почему здесь деревья такие же как рядом с Конохой? Чёрт сного сделала что-то ни так почему?

*Ха-ха-ха! Не хочу тебя разочаровывать , но тебя ждёт масса сюрпризов в переди.Готовся

удивляться*

-Чего? Ты сейчас о чем? Сюрпризы зависит какие хорошие или плохие?

*Ну зная тебя ты по жизни невезучая поэтому ответ очевиден*

-Что я невезучая? Когда это мне не везло ?

*А тот случай когда во время миссии ты проголодалась и решила поесть ягод? И ты съела пару ягод и долго не возвращалась твои сокомадники пошли тебя искать. Они нашли тебя лежащую под деревом , ты дико смеялась и кричала что ты пробудила шаринган потому что ты увидела в луже свои глаза и они были красными. Мало того ты якобы вводила всех в гендзюцу и орала , что бы все ложились на пол. Потому что ты лес случайно подожгла аматерассу. Так тебя потом ещё 2 дня глючило и глючило и это мягко сказано . И да хорошо что ты не помнишь некоторые моменты.*

-Ага. Подожди что?

*Не важно. Просто признай что ты невезучая неудачница.*

-Размечталась я самая везучая из везучих мое второе имя Удачливая поняла?

-Ага хорошо а тот случай когда ты по ошибки купила книгу "Приди приди рай" и пришла с ней к хокаге . А после этого когда на тебя начали смотреть странно ты поняла что ты читаешь и решила выкинуть и разбила нос хокаге.*

-Э-э-э ну это так случайно вышло и вообще не твое дело.

-И как тебе понравилась "приди приди рай" ?

-Ага та часть когда главный герой подсматривает за... А чёрт забудь я не читала её совсем просто один эпизод в глаза попался и всё.

А-ха-ха-ха как ты покраснела и сейчас больше похожа на спелый помидор. аха-ха-ха.

-Ну очень смешно если ты уже насмеялась то может уже расскажешь мне что произошло и почему я очутилось совершенно в другом месте.

-Хм ну если мы такие серьёзные тогда мы находимся северней от Конохи где-то в 30 км от неё и... мы попали в прошлое на 20 лет назад.

У Акини упала челюсть она была в полном шоке и не могла сказать не слова. В её голове произошел взрыв все её мысли перепутались. Одна и та жа фраза "на 20 лет назад".

-Чего?Ты шутишь если да то это не смешно !?

-В отличие от тебя я всегда серьёзная и в данный момент мы в прошлом конечно не в далеком но это тоже как-то не очень.

\- И что мы будем делать?

-Ну могу сказать ты же особо не слушала уроки в академии а сейчас у тебя появилась возможность познакомиться с прошлым , историческими личностьями , культурой , обычаями. Чем тебе не вариант? Главное не изменить прошлое.

\- Эх ну как говориться все дороги ведут в Коноху. а ещё я хочу есть поэтому нам самое время наведать Ичираку.

Ну я с дураками не спорю а с тобой подавно

-Очень смешно.

Акини лениво поднялась , потянулась посмотрела на небо пару минут думая о чем то своем а потом медлено пошла по направлении Конохе. "Нет ничего лучше чем прогулка по лесу вокруг не души полная свобода . да жаль только нет с кем поговорить"

"А как же я?"спросила 10 хвостая.

Ну знаешь я хочу поговорить с кем то вслух а если я буду говорить с тобой вслух то люди могут подумать что я псих.

сказала Акини про себя. Дальше они шли молча каждый думал о чем то своём пройдя пару километров Акини первая прервала молчание.

"Знаешь я рада что у меня есть и что ты со мной уже всю мою жизнь."задумчиво произнесла красноволосая девушка она поправила выбившейся локон и сказала : да уж мне хоть повезло что я с тобой попала в прошлое .

* Ха ха ха ты шутишь я всегда с тобой не зависимо хочу я этого или нет? Хотя это я тебя нужна ты без меня как без рук.

-" Эй это я без тебя не могу ,назови мне хоть один раз?

*Хорошо слушай*

Fleshback

На улице была ночь. Над Конохой медленно поднималась луна. Она освещала деревню своими серебрянными лучами.

По улицам Конохи проскользнула тень. Она плавна пробиралась по подворотням к главным воротам.

'Чёрт если меня поймают меня убьют , но страшнее всего , если папа узнает об этом. На хрена мне нужна эта книга? Ведь не очень то я раньше и читала особо. Апчхи походу я заболела , не надо было мне спорить кто дольше под водой дыхание задержит. Апчхи.

-"Копьё бога грома" Акина кинула кунай с тремя лезвиями вперёд , он мгновенно пролетел через ворота. Кунай воткнулся в дерево находящее за пределами Конохи . Через несколько секунд возле него стояла красноволосая девушка она сразу же вытащила его и побежала дальше. Она бежала и бежала вокруг неё был лес но девушка не обращала внимание она периодически оглядывалась что бы проверить нет ли за ней хвоста. 'Ещё не много и я на месте,надо просто не встречаться не с кем иначе могут возникнуть проблемы. Лес наконец то кончился Акини уже бежала по полю усеянном разноцветными цветами. Девушка не останавливаясь наслаждалась красотой спящих цветов .

На горизонте появился черный силуэт здания к которому она направлялась. С каждой минутой здание становилась больше и можно уже рассмотреть ее облик. Это было старое заброшенное здание одиноко стоявшее посреди поля.

Акини остановилась перед ступеньками храма , она посмотрела по сторонам и начала подниматься вверх.

"-Фух кто сделал так много ступенек пока поднимешься ноги точно отвалятся .Чёрт ещё чуть-чуть и я на месте."

Она зашла внутрь храма Акини оказалась в большом зале с большим потолком. По середине стояла одна статуя и больше ничего. Статуя была посвящена какому-та старому мужчине с длинной бородой . Его лицо было покрыто морщинами , глаза были немного призакрыты как будто он закрыл их от яркого солнца . он был одет в одежду по верх которой была броня которую носили лет 100 назад. Мужчина смотрел куда-то вдаль его взгляд был направлен на ночное небо которое он видел через открытые ворота храма.

"Наверно , он был каким-то сильным шиноби раз в его честь поставили статую."подумала Акина она продолжала изучать внешность стутуи.

*Для тех кто не знает кто этот мужчина я объясняю . Этот "мужчина" великий шиноби он был тем кто в одиночку мог справиться с целой вражеской армией. И да его зовут Кито Узумаки он был ***каге водоворота .

-Откуда ты знаешь его?

*О ками я 10-хвостая я знаю практически всё.*

"Так а где здесь тайный вход ? или комната где находиться библиотека с древнеми знаниями. Может здесь под статуей? Черт нет тут ничего может где-то в углу?"Прошло пол-часа но Акини ничего не нашла. Она была злая и практически потеряла терпения искать тайник. Во время поисков ей на голову падали маленькие камни из-за которых её настроение падало всё ниже и в определенный момент с треском провалила пол.

"Дурацкий тайник где же ты ? Чёрт!

*Кхм тебе не надоело искать и ты все таки наконец-то попросишь моей помощи ?*

"ПОДОЖДИ ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ ГДЕ ОН НАХОДИТЬСЯ И ТЫ НЕ СКАЗАЛА МНЕ ЭТО РАНЬШЕ?ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ КТО ТЫ ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО?

*Конечно. Кирима - 10 хвостая лисица.*

-Да ты...

*Для того что бы найти то что ты ищешь ты должна использовать одну из печатей твоего клана какую я не знаю.

-Так , то-есть мне придется догадаться самой . Ну что попробуем пока базовую."Она начала складывать печати и после этого начертила на полу иероглифы. Иероглифы поползли по полу к статуе . Они расположись на ней виде какой-то древней печати. Статуя зашевелилась и отъехала на пару метров в право. Под ней оказалась ещё одна печать в виде круга в центре которого было напечатан иероглиф "вход".

-Итак , если я правильно поняла то сейчас я должна встать в центр этого круга и нанести знак "вход". Ну что тогда попробуем. Акина сделала это и сразу была поглощена зеленым светом и исчезла.После её исчезновения статуя заняла свое привычное место когда она всегда стояла там. Храм сного опустел и сного зажил своей одиночной жизнью но чья-та фигура зашла в храм. Она остановилась скинула капюшон и лунный свет осветил его длинные белые волосы .

-Сила полной белой луны огромная она способна на многое , но она не вечна да и нет того кто может вызвать её. Но кто тогда призвал её сейчас ? Зачем и почему именно я был воскрешён ?" Мужчина продолжал смотреть на луну , она манила его своей красотой ведь она была той кто дал ему второй шанс...

Тем временем Акини появилась в другом помещение в отличие от первого она была побольше но на много темнее. Девушка осмотрелась и увидела книжные стеллажи они стояли в ряд. Кроме них в комнате были столы многие из которых были поломаны , только у одного стола стоял стул.

"-Теперь я могу изучить все эти свитки в каждом наверно много техник." От множества разных свитков девушка растерялась сначала она подбежала к одному стилажу и начала изучать каждый попавшийся ей на глаза свиток. "Это рай для меня аааааааа! Так возьмём этот и тот да вон тот можно тоже захватить с собой" Акини набрала столько свитков сколько смогла взять.

"Ну что тогда пойдём". Она сложила руки и перенеслась сного в тот заброшенный храм.

*Акини тут кто-то был. Я чувствую здесь чью-то чакру но я не знаю чья она .Но хочу сказать она не излучает негатива. Странно чакра отличаеться от обычной но чем я сказать не могу.*

"А? Ты что то сказала? Я так рада что у меня есть эти классные техники что я не обратила внимания что ты говорила мне"

*Ладно в таком случае пошли а то уже скоро начнёт светать и нас могут заметить.*

Акина побежала обратно домой. Она старалась бежать так быстро как могла по дороге не обращая внимания что за ней следят. Акина представляла себе в уме как она учиться новым техникам и как её враги трепещут при её виде.

Красноволосая продолжала движение как вдруг группа шиноби из какой-то деревни атаковали её. Они кинули в неё сюрикены , она увернулась от них и встала в позу для атаки. Её враги не носили ни каких повязок поэтому определить откуда они и какими способностями они обладают. Один из шиноби начал складывать печати и произнес

-Стихия воды Цунами. Из его рта вырвалась струя воды которая превратилась в большую волну способную разрушить всё на своём пути.

-Стихия огня Священное пламя , -крикнула Акина и из её рта вырвалась струя огня которая образовала большую стену из огня. Пламя превратила воду в пар.Весь лес окутал туман. Пользуясь этим Акини сложила печати и исчезла в густом тумане. через несколько минут туман начал рассеиваться и на поляне лежали 5 шиноби без сознания .

* Знаешь что-то мне нравиться это. Что-то не так... Осторожно! Три огромных клинка летели в Акини. Красноволосая развернулась вытащила из сумки кунай и отбила 2 но третий задел её плечо.

"Чёрт это было быстро" не успела девушка подумать о чем то другом как спереди показались ещё пару клинков , слева летели сюрикены , справа кунаи . Акини начала уворачиваться от атаки она маневрировала между клинками стараясь не подставиться под удар и при необходимости она отбивала их. Но кто-то продолжал атаковать её и с каждым разом скорость только увеличивалась. Пару раз Акини не успевала отражать или уклоняться от атаки и поэтому на её теле появились порезы.

Атаки прекратились и девушка могла нормально отдышаться и понять кто её враг но сного из-за деревьев послышался лязг железа и через секунду гигантский дракон из кунаев разрушил деревья и предстал перед ней . Железный Дракон понесся к Акини но она увернулась и дракон с грохотом промчался в лес , через пару секунд он сного быстро атаковал девушку на этот раз ей пришлось блокировать удар техникой каменной стеной . С каждой последующей атакой Акини получала всё больше урона и порядком устала.

"Чёрт я не успеваю надо что-то делать если так и будет продолжаться я точно умру."

*Эй есть идея войди в режим хвостатой а дальше ...* лисица рассказала девушки что надо делать. Акини улыбнулась и сказала - ну что тогда как говорил один мой хороший знакомый "Потанцуем".

На этот раз девушка не уворачивалась она покрылась чакрой персикового цвета и одним из своих хвостов остановила дракона после она сложила печати

\- "Взрыв персиковой лисицы."Лес озарил яркий свет и после раздался взрыв который полностью уничтожил вражескую техники и лес радиусом пару километров. Акини посмотрела на разрушенный лес в поисках оставшихся врагов но никого в округе не было.

*Теперь нас точно уже заметили. Я чувствую чакру джонинов из Конохи .*

Блин...

End of fleshback

"Эх ладно признаю что без тебя мне трудно но не думай что я вечно буду просить у тебя помощь я и сама могу за себя постаять.

*Ха-ха-ха посмотрим что ты скажешь мне когда придёт время... *

"Ты противная высокомерная..."

*Тихо слушай меня внимательно я кажеться поняла кое-что очень важное* Лицо Акини которое раньше выражало обиду теперь стало серьёзным она приготовилась слушать свою подругу.

*То чувство когда мы были в храме я наконецто таки поняла что это*

-Хм знаешь меня тоже что-то беспокоило только вот что..

*Именно как раз это я поняла. Это бесконечная чакра поток которой остался в том храме..

-Бесконечная? Ведь в мире нет бесконечного источника чакры всё когда нибудь закончиться и нет такой техники...

*Эдо тенсей тебе что-нибудь говорит?*

-Эдо тенсей? Нет но любая техника...

-Послушай Эдо Тенсей или "техника нечестивого воскресения" одна из опаснейших техник. Её исполнитель призывает душу выбранного человека, особенность этой техники в том что... У воскрешенного бесконечное количество чакры и регенерация. Девушка была в шоке она представляла себе силу этой техники и ужалась.

-Подожди значит это совершенная техника?

*Не совсем исполнитель техники управляет телом воскрешенного и он полностью подчиняться но... Только несколько людей смогли освободиться от оков и делать что они хотели. Хорошо что тогда один человек отменил "Эдо Тенсей" и спас всех. Есть два способа отменить технику. Первый заставить того человека кто использовал Эдо Тенсей отменить ее. Второй запечатать тело воскрешенного но не всегда это так просто.*

-Так тот человек зомби и сейчас он ходит и жрёт мозги шиноби?

*Да уж. Как всё запущенно. Нет это не зомби и он не ест мозги хотя кто знает кто был призван? Плохо но я не знаю кто это и поэтому мы должны быть на чеку. Поняла? А теперь подожди секунду я ищу присутствие чей-то чакры в округе.* Нет я не ощущаю ту чакру но есть ещё одна и ... Чёрт беги быстро в Коноху если ты не поторопишься ты точно умрёшь.

-Я умру ? Не смеши меня у меня есть ты , мы вместе победим его или её на изи .

*Дура беги а иначе... Всё доигралась я тебя предупреждала теперь нам точно конец пойду писать завещание. Тебе также советую а то поздно будет.*

-Ха-ха-ха да кто он такой что бы победить меня?

Где-то вдалеке раздался взрыв и над лесом поднялся дым. Через минуту послышался грохот чего-то большого и тяжелого. Он становился всё громче и громче. Раздались голоса птиц которые были потревожены чем-то. Они кружили над деревьями группировались в стаи и вместе летели прочь. Акини взобралась на верхушку дерева что бы посмотреть окрестности и понять причину шума. Девушка увидела большого синего монстра идущего к ней (Дорогие читатели я конечно понимаю что настоящий Мадара никогда не использовал сусанно просто так для прогулки но всё таки это чуть-чуть не тот Мадара Учиха которого вы любите или не любите поэтому прошу прощения) Оно делало большие шаги и очень быстро приближалось к Акини .Девушка поняла что лучше бы она послушалась и бежала но сейчас её пугал уровень технике и она понимала что придётся сражаться что бы выжить.

-Пожалуйста скажи мне что он не воскрешен и у него обычное количество чакры.

*Да он воскрешен и он наверняка не предложить тебе дружбу идёт.*

Акини подождала когда Сусанно подойдет ближе . Когда техника подошла достаточно близко девушка увидела что внутри мужчина с длинными колючими волосами одетого в доспехи красного цвета . Особенно бросались его красные наполненные злобой глаза . Мужчина увидел девушку и произнес

-"Красные волосы прямо дежавю какое-то. Ну надеюсь ты покажешь мне свою силу и мы сможем достойно потанцевать"

-"Подожди Кирима я слышала что эту фразу говорил Учиха Мадара этот мужик типа косит под него?Акини спросила мысленно у 10-хвостой.

*Боюсь что перед тобой стоит тот самый Учиха Мадара .* Челюсть у девушки потянулась вниз. Теперь она поняла в какую передрягу она попала...


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3

Напряжение росло с каждой минутой , молчание и не подвижность добавляло интриги никто не делал первый шаг. Мадара пронзительно рассматривал девушку. Он пытался прочитать её способности и предугадать ее будущею атаку. Его глаза могли прочесть любое движение противника , но против неподвижной цели он мог только ввести её в гендзюцу и тем самым обездвижить и нейтрализовать врага силой одних глаз. "Узумаки мне не стоит недооценивать их но они никто по сравнению с силой моих глаз. Последний представитель с которым мне пришлось сразиться был Узумаки Наруто и можно сказать что его сила и без граничное количество чакры удивили меня но этого мала теперь я знаю его техники и не попадусь дважды. А вот что касается этой девчонки её силы мне неизвестны поэтому мне так и хочется сразиться с ней и продемонстрировать её силу клана Учиха.

-"Как тебя зовут!? Я хочу знать имя своего оппонента чтобы предать твоё имя чести или преречь ему позор." Акини решила что не будет показывать свой страх поэтому она решила ответить и сделать это без страха и сомнений.

-Узумаки Акини! А тебя зовут Мадара Учиха не так ли? Это честь сражаться с тобой но не жди пощады от меня! сказала Акини. Её ответ был наполнен фальшивым пафосом которым она старалась скрыть свой страх а та часть про не жди пощады вырвалась случайно. После её ответа она услышала смех который раздавался не только от Мадары но и Киримы.

*Ха-ха-ха. Умора! не жди пощады это надо было так сказать , бог ты мой как это нелепо.* смеялась Курима

Тем временем Мадара тоже продолжал смеяться он скрестил свои руки на груди и закрыв глаза громко смеялся. Мадара резко перестал смеяться и в его глазах можно было прочитать решимость к действию.

-"Хорошо , тогда покажи мне как долго ты способна танцевать". После своего ответа Мадара сжал руку Сусанно в кулак и обрушил его на Акини. Красноволосая успела увернуться находясь в полёте она достала из сумки трехлезвиевый кунай и кинула его в направлении где находилось Сусанно. Преземлившись она сложила печати и телепортировалась к ближайшему кунаю после этого она сложила ручные печати.

-Стихия земли Кулак земляного голема. Её кулак покрылся камнями и хорошо замахнувшись девушка ударила по ребрам скелета .Акини ожидала что скелет даст трещину и она сможет сломать защиту только на самом деле её каменная броня сломалась от прочности Сусанно. Акини не ожидала такого поэтому думая что скелет сломался в месте удара она ринулась вперёд но наткнулась на прочные рёбра и пропустила удар который отправил её в бесплатный полёт- экскурсию в лес.

Она летела прямо в ствол дерево и наверняка врезалась в него но она сложила печать и оказалась возле куная воткнутого в землю. Акини решила не медлить поэтому она решила использовать какую-нибудь стихию что бы пробить броню. Мадара не тратил время зря и не давал ей обдумать план действий , он размахивал кулаками и бил практически всегда в цель если бы не хорошая реакция девушки она давно была бы раздавлена. После очередного удара Мадара посмотрел на руки и в них появились длинные синего цвета клинки теперь он мог атаковать из далека . Пару взмахов и деревья были нарезаны в дрова он лишал возможности спрятаться и нанести неожиданный удар . Акини сложила печати.

\- Стихия огня священный огонь. Из её рта вырвалась струя огня которая была направленна на Мадару. Пламя становилось всё больше оно уничтожало всё на своем пути. Сусанно пропала в языках пламени но уже через секунду оно было погашено одним движение рук сусанно.

"Чёрт его технике невероятны никогда не видела что бы огонь был остановлен движением рук."

*Не забывай он Мадара то что ты видишь ещё только начало самое интересное будет впереди когда ему надоест играть с тобой*

-Что? Он играет со мной? Разве это не всё , я думала что сила Учих ограничивается возможностью создавать сусанно , аматерасу , гендзюцу и всё ?

*Да но есть одно "но" это Мадара. Кто тебе сказал что он обычный Учиха его возможности несопоставимы с не кем из клана. То что для одних это потолок для него ещё даже не пол. И сусанно которую ты видишь это только первый уровень*

\- " Ненавижу этого Мадару почему самые сильные шиноби практически всегда злодеи.!" Акини посмотрела по сторонам в поисках укрытия но вокруг всё было соженно или разрушенно.

-"Стихия земли горный ландшафт" . Земля стала расти образовывая острые горы с острыми верхушками . Мадара размахнулся и без всяких усилий разрезал "горы" на мелкие камушки затем он опять атаковал .

-" Блин почему я не знаю рассенган или что-нибудь похожее на него.

-Стихия огня огненный дракон . Девушка решила отвлечь внимание и попытаться атаковать сзади пока Мадара Отражает её атаку. Она быстро забежала за спину Мадара и сложив печати крикнула

-Стихия земли Волчьи клыки. Из земли вырвались острые шипы которые вонзились в скелет практически полностью его уничтожив.

\- Атака сзади как подло! Но я рад что ты смогла чуть-чуть развеселить меня. Ну что же ты достойный воин , не удивительно ведь ты же Узумаки но этого не достаточно что бы победить меня.. Время показать тебе легендарную силу клана Учиха."

Вокруг Мадары начало образовываться очертания воина самурая более известного как Сусанно ростом эта техника была где-то 4 метра. Сначала это был обычный скелет потом он начал покрываться доспехами и расти , в руках появились длинные ярко синего цвета клинки казалось что это существо появилось из ада ведь от него излучалась энергия разрушения и ненависти это и была та самая легендарная сила клана Учиха. Мадара находился в голове Сусанно. Это чудище зашевелилось оно сделало один шаг и земля задрожала под тяжестью техники , второй, третий казалось один вид мог заставить задрожать любого даже того кто повидал многое но даже то не сравниться с этим уровнем. Мадара шел огромными шагами пару секунд и он уже рядом с Акина он заносит гигантскую руку с мячом и молниеносно обрушивает свой гнев на неё.Акини успела увернуться и отойти на безопасное расстояние.

-'Чёрт теперь я могу и умереть ведь не каждый день сталкиваешься с техникой уровень которой порядком выше твоих. Как же Хаширама дрался с ним , наверно, техники первого не уступали Мадаре. Что же делать пару таких взмахов и я буду нарезано как лапша. У рамен как же я хочу поесть его... Чёрт Акини а чём ты думаешь какой к чёрту рамен! хотя если большая порция а лучше двойная и огромная то может быть Ками я уже чувствую его аромат нежный вкус мяса чуть-чуть островатый вкус бульона домашняя и такая знакомая обстановка в Ичираку и ...' Её мысли были прерваны мощным ударом который мог спокойно отправить её прямиком в Коноху хотя до неё было километров 20. Она полетела вращаясь в воздухе а потом проехалась по земле и была остановлена камнем в который на всей скорости она врезалась. Акини лежала на земле пару минут не двигаясь , потом собрав все свои силы в кулак она начала медленно вставать сначала на колени а позже она стояла на ногах готовая драться дальше. Её волосы были лицо с одной стороны стороны было все синяках и ушибах ,кровь маленькой полоской стекала с разбитого лба. левая рука была сломана а правая вся порезах.

'Да уж ну и дура же я как я могла отвлечься на рамен это чуть не стоило мне моей жизни. Ладно надо придумать план или стратегию боя! Так Сусанно идеальная защита и в нападении тоже пока он там мне его не достать если пойти на таран и попробовать разбить или сделать брешь в одном произвольном месте и пробраться внутрь и уже тогда атаковать Мадару!? Вариант но легче подумать чем сделать. Техникой стихии ветра? Можно , только на одно пробитие я потрачу уйму чакры а потом идти голыми руками эээ точнее с голой и адски травмированной рукой. Как всё трудно не хотелось но походу придётся использовать их и это...'

*Кхм я не "это" ты убогая. Я живое существо можно сказать животное я на тебя пожалуюсь защитникам животных ты..

'Ладно прости прости не хотела просто хотела сказать что мне нужна сила ты дашь мне ее?'

*Нет!*

'Позязя ты такая добрая весёлая самая лучшая!'

*НЕТ*

' Эй не забывай если я умру то ты тоже давай уже помогай мне!'

*Вот как мы заговорили значит так но ладно. Только учти я - не "это" а так я всегда готова спасти твою жизнь.*

'Спасибо, ну что тогда зададим "Шмадаре" перцу.'

Вокруг Акини появилась чакра персикового цвета ёё становилось всё больше и в заде начались образовываться хвосты их было 10. Чакра окутала девушку и чем-то была похожа на очертании лисы маленькие ушки на голове и 10 хвостов (да согласен не на простую лису;) ) Раны на её теле заживали практически сразу оставляя только маленькие шрамы теперь она могла сного драться только сейчас силы было больше.

"Хм ты джинчурики? Интересно тогда я хотел бы испытать на тебе одну технику уверен тебе понравиться"

*'Не нравиться мне его улыбка'

Мадара начал складывать печати.

\- "Tengai Shinsei божественный метеорит"

"Э ну и что ха ха походу его техника не сработала а это точно Мадара с его божественной силой а не кто-то другой?!ХА-ха да уж теперь понятно почему Хаширама победил его но хотя у каждого да у Мадары бывают несчастливые дни!Хотя странно сколько мы уже деремся с темнело как-то быстро однако вроде бы ещё должен быть день"?

*Дура вверх посмотри! Чёрт твоё легкомыслие и глупость которая иногда проявляется убивает меня.* Акини посмотрела вверх и первым что она подумала была сон это или нет

Небо было укрыто огромным метеоритом который быстро падал на девушку. Акини думала сможет ли она убежать или это невозможно. Единственное что она смогла сказать было

"ТВОЮ МАТЬ Э-Э-ТО ЧТО ЗА ПОКЕМОН? Это иллюзия или нет?Слушай а с ним можно договориться типа Узумаки + Учиха = дружба навсегда , дружба на мизинчиках и всё такое , а ?

*Не думаю что он намерен дружить ты на его лицо посмотри ненависть и высокомерие прямо написано на нём *

-Э это сила бога? Или я умерла и сейчас нахожусь в раю величайших шиноби всех времён?

* Нет ты жива и главный вопрос что мы будем делать ? Убежать мы не можем , тогда придется разрушить метеорит.*

Акини решила действовать , время было катострафически мало метеорит становился всё больше и больше а расстояние меньше. Она сложила печати и произнесла

-Стихия земли Купал Храма Бога Смерти. Земля начала формировать большой купол он укрыл девушку полностью . Через пару минут раздался грохот метеорит упал на землю , он разбился на миллионы мелких кусков полностью закрыв лес собой. Вместо обычного леса на земле лежало груда камней разных форм и размеров одна техника смогла за минуту изменить ландшафт до неузнаваемости.

Мадара стоял вдалеке и собирался в свою прежнею форму. Мадара знал что она выжила и просто ждал когда она сного сможет драться. Груда камней зашевелилась и из под неё вытянулась рука. Девушка разрушила камни и наконец-то освободилась. Сейчас её состояние было очень печальным даже броня 10-хвостой не смогла помочь ей . Её тело было сильно побитым на нем не осталось место где не было ссадин порезов ушибов.

-Вижу что ты не можешь больше танцевать тогда радуйся ты умрешь от руки самого Мадары Учиха. Акини беспрерывно смотрела в глаза Учиха она понимала что он прав у неё не осталось но единственное что держало её на ногах было её враждебное упрямство.

-Девушка закрыла глаза , пытаясь успокоиться и привести свой контроль в порядок она соединила пальцы своих рук в какой-то знак , её тело обволокла белая чакра. Акини открыла глаза.

-Техника призыва. Бесконечное царство полной белой луны. Свет от её чакры помчался белым столбом к небу. Цвет неба начал темнеть день медленно превращался в ночь , появлялись звезды и вместо солнца на небосводе появилась величественная белая полная луна. Луна была гигантской.

"Что за? Никогда не видел такой техники. Надо быть осторожней.Хотя всё таки это просто девчонка" думал Мадара.

А тем временем Акини сложила пальцы рук в другой знак.

Стихия лунного света запечатывание. Луна стала яркой и ослепила всех своей яркостью лучи покрыли землю сделав из ночи сного день. Поток лучей укутал Мадару. Его тело потеряло контроль а душа обрела покой . Образ Мадары рассыпался на мелкие бумажные куски а тело неизвестного человека упало на землю.

"Победа"думала Акини"Я смогла победить его но"... из-под ног девушки ушла земля она медленно теряла сознание. Где-то послышался до боли знакомый голос. Как будто из детства.

"Папа"...


	4. это не глава

_Всем привет! Спасибо всем кто читает мой фанфик но пожалуйста напишите свои отзывы и пожелания , особенно стоит ли мне продолжать писать ? Пишите что вам нравиться а что нет._

 _Жду ваших писем_

 _С уважением Ваш Arekusei_


End file.
